遊戲經濟
__TOC__ Understanding and mastering the economy of World of Warships is one of the keys to enjoying the game. There are five main types of currency: Doubloons, Credits, Experience, Free Experience, and Elite Commander Experience. Doubloons, Credits, and Free Experience can be seen in the game client in the top right corner of the Port screen, and on your account page from which you have to access via the main page under "Profile" and in "Detailed Statistics" (you need to login to see the full details of your account page). Experience is unique to each individual ship, and can only be seen in the Port screen by clicking on the desired ship. Credits Credits is the primary form of currency in World of Warships. Credits can be used to buy unlocked tech tree ships, premium consumables, modules, upgrades, and commander retraining. Players earn credits through battles, campaigns, containers, premium shop bundles, or special missions. Base credit income in battles is dependent on performance and may be modified by credit modifiers such as the "Zulu" signal flag and "Ocean Soul" camouflage. Premium time will increase base credit income by 50%. Factors such as damage, spotting damage, capture and defense points, plane kills will positively affect credit income in a battle. All premium ships have a higher base credit income rate; some premiums, like Missouri, earn even more credits than a normal premium ship. Credits can also be obtained by converting doubloons to credits at a rate of 1 doubloon to 1500 credits. Doubloons Doubloons are World of Warships's version of Gold from World of Tanks and Warplanes. It is considered premium currency and as such can have a drastic impact on your gaming experience. Doubloons can be obtained in several ways: * Purchased directly from the premium shop. :* Any amount of doubloons between 500 and 25000 may be purchased with the price in USD being approximately (0.0067 * number of doubloons)^0.9. This is slightly more expensive than the standard packages, but not by much (at most 1.2% difference). The number of doubloons per dollar is between 168 and 250. * Purchased as part of a bundle. Examples of these bundles: :* Premium ship bundles. :* Weekend Captain's Pass (available most weekends). :* Check the "Specials" section of the World of Warships shop for limited offerings. * Achieving a specific rank during a season of Ranked Battles. * Winning various contests. You can find notices of current contests on the NA server via the forums. * Various in-game missions. * Chance to appear in Supercontainers. * Gifts from friends. Doubloons have a multitude of uses: * Exchanging doubloons for credits. The standard conversion is 1 doubloon = 1,500 credits. * Converting experience you have on elite ships to Free Experience. Elite ships are ships that have all modules researched; premium ships are elite by default. The standard conversion rate is 1 doubloon = 25 Free Experience. * Purchasing some premium ships via the tech tree. * Purchasing premium time, which provides a 50% increase in credit and experience earnings as well as a special port with a unique soundtrack. * Instantly retraining a commander on a new ship (500 doubloons). * Redistributing commander skills (cost increases as the number of commander skills increase; 25 doubloons per assigned point). * Demounting upgrades from a ship (25 doubloons); this equipment can then be applied to a different ship. Note that you can also sell equipment for 50% of the credit cost. * Purchasing port slots (300 doubloons per slot). * Expanding the size of your commander reserve (100 doubloons for 4 slots). * Purchasing special consumables such as permanent camouflage (1,000 - 5,000 doubloons) or special camouflage (30-60 doubloons) or premium consumables. Camouflage can enhance experience gain, while premium consumables recharge faster and may give you an extra use. * Promoting a new captain to three (3) Commander skill points immediately (25 doubloons). Experience Experience is another primary currency in World of Warships. Players earn experience in the same way as they do credits through battles and special missions. Ship Experience (XP) Ship experience is the main type of experience. It is used to unlock new ship modules and new ships, allowing the player to progress in the game. Ship experience cannot be earned through containers, campaigns, or shop bundles, although Free experience (below) can be spent in place of ship experience. Upon fully researching all of a ship's modules and unlocking all succeeding tier ships, any excess experience can be converted to Free Experience (which is unlocked upon reaching Account Level 5). As premium ships do not need any modules or succeeding ships to unlock, players can use these ships as a way of collecting Free Experience indirectly (they must first play the ships to obtain the experience, then buy doubloons with money, and finally convert the excess experience to Free Experience using the doubloons). Free Experience (Free XP) When a player reaches Account Level 5, they unlock Free Experience. Free Experience can be spent to unlock any ship or module, regardless of what ship it was earned with. All experience earned in battle earns the player an additional 5% as Free Experience. This rate can be increased by mounting certain camouflages or the Papa Papa signal. Free XP can also be obtained by converting Standard Experience earned on Elite ships (ships that have every module and following ship researched) at the rate of 1 Doubloon per 25 Free Experience converted. Wargaming occasionally offers sales that increase this rate. Free XP can also be used to train captains if the player has used up all of their Elite Commander Experience. Elite Commander Experience (Elite XP) Elite Commander Experience is awarded by using captains which have attained 19 skill points. When a player uses such a captain, all commander experience gained during the battle is automatically added to the Elite Commander XP pool. The amount of available experience so accumulated is visible in the lower left corner of the Commander skill page, just above the ship carousel, when any commander is selected. Elite Commander XP may be used in place of commander experience gained during battle to retrain any commander transferred to a new ship. It may also be used to grant additional skill points to any commander which has less than 19 skill points. This is accomplished by left-clicking the "+" symbol beneath the commander's portrait. This will present the player with an information box which will allow him or her to choose how many points are to be assigned to that commander. If insufficient Elite Commander Experience is available to provide an additional skill point to a given commander, Free Experience will be used for the remaining balance. Premium Account Premium account time allows for quicker progression by increasing the amount of credits and ship experience earned per battle by 50%. It also provides a similar bonus to commander experience earned. This greatly speeds up the process of training a new commander or retraining one for a new ship. Activation of premium time also grants the user access to the Naval Base port in-game. Premium account time can be purchased in-game with doubloons, or through the premium shop website in durations ranging from one day to one year. Premium time may also be earned through select missions and campaigns. Additionally, premium time is unified across World of Tanks, World of Warplanes, and World of Warships, meaning that its benefits apply to all three games. Containers Containers contain randomized rewards and come in many different types. Up to three standard containers may be earned per day by earning net XP that day. Campaigns, missions, and events may grant additional containers, both of standard and special types. Earning Credits and Experience After each match, players will always receive a "basic" credits and experience income in terms of their contribution to said battle. But said "basic" amounts can be altered due to the influence of "Modifiers", such as Camouflages, Signal Flags, and Premium equipment (Ships and Account). The Post battle screen provides an adequate summary and breakdown of the total Credits and Experience earned per battle, but the following calculations are also presented here to aid players in understanding the calculations behind said numbers. Modifiers 1) Ship Experience: ES = EB · AT · (1 + ΣMEs) Where: *ES - Total ship experience earned from battle *EB - Basic experience earned from battle *AT - Account type: use 1 for "Standard"; use 1.5 for Premium *ΣMEs - The sum of the coefficients of the modifiers to experience, which include: #The first victory of the day for each ship in port (Default value is 50%, but can change due to events) #Usage of Signal Flags #Usage of Camouflage #Awards for the completion of Combat Missions / Events # Usage of Commemorative / Special Flags 2) Credits: CrTot = CrB · AT · (1 + ΣMCr) Where: *CrTot - Total credits earned from battle *CrB - Basic credits earned from battle *AT - Account type: use 1 for "Standard"; use 1.5 for Premium *ΣMCr - The sum of the coefficients of the modifiers to credits, which include: #Usage of Signal Flags #Usage of Camouflage #Awards for the completion of Combat Missions / Events # Usage of Commemorative / Special Flags 3) Commander Experience: EC = EB · AT· (1 + ΣME + ΣMC) Where: *EC - Total commander experience earned from battle *EB - Basic commander experience earned from battle *AT - Account type: use 1 for "Standard"; use 1.5 for Premium *ΣME - The sum of the coefficients of the modifiers to experience, which include: #The first victory of the day for each ship in port (Default value is 50%, but can change due to events) #Usage of Signal Flags #Usage of Camouflage #Awards for the completion of Combat Missions / Events # Usage of Commemorative / Special Flags *ΣMC - The sum of the coefficients of the modifiers to experience, which include: #Usage of Signal Flags #Usage of Camouflage #Awards for the completion of Combat Missions / Events # Usage of Commemorative / Special Flags 4) Free Experience: EF = ES · 0.05 · (1 + ΣMEf) Where: *EF - Total free experience earned from battle *ES - Total ship experience earned from battle *ΣMEf - The sum of the coefficients of the modifiers to free experience, which include: #Usage of Signal Flags #Usage of Camouflage #Awards for the completion of Combat Missions / Events Spending Credits and Experience Credits and Experience are both spent on a wide variety of goods and services in nearly every facet of the game. Credits are spent to purchase new ships in the tech tree, purchase researched modules, premium consumables and upgrades in the Modules section.Type 1, Type 2, and Type 5 Camouflages can be purchased with credits in the Exterior section. Finally, credits are spent on a ship's service and resupply after the ship has returned from battle. Experience is spent on researching new ships in the Tech Tree and new ship modules in the Modules section or in the Tech Tree. Operating Cost After a battle a credit fee must be paid to use the ship again. This consists of a service cost (dependent on tier and premium status) with additional costs based on ammunition expenditure (dependent on shell/aircraft type and the number used) and premium consumables. In early versions of the game, this cost was modified based on how damaged the ship was at the end of the battle; as of Update 0.5.12, it is a fixed cost that is paid regardless of the end health of the ship, even if it has been sunk. Operating cost can be decreased by equipping the India Bravo Terrathree ( ) signal and/or Ranked season flags. Operating costs are paid automatically if there are funds available. In the event of insufficient funds to fully cover expenses, the ship will be rendered unusable until it is paid off. It is not done automatically - players must do this manually by selecting the ship in the port and requesting repairs there.